


Helpless

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, 已婚 - Freeform, 恐慌發作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: 不，Peter不會那樣做的。Wade努力告訴自己，但來不及了，這些侵入性想法正在說服自己相信Peter會開始討厭他，他承擔不起這些可能性。他感覺有什麼東西掐住了他的喉嚨，焦慮像潮水一般襲向了他，他正在被淹沒，那些幻想中的窸窣碎語開始如拍碎在岩上的浪，在他的腦海裡轟鳴，震耳欲聾。--又名：Wade恐慌發作了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Yessssss，又又又一個已婚背景的短文。
> 
> 嘗試描寫一個驚恐發作的Wade，或許有些沉重，但結局是甜的，不用擔心 :)
> 
> Enjoy it！

Wade凝視著眼前的高樓大廈，冒著汗，全身感到不適。他瞇起了眼，不確定究竟是窗戶玻璃反光直射進他的眼裡還是因為他正站在大太陽底下受烘烤而產生這種感覺。

他在Parker工業的大門前已經站了半個小時了。

在入口做安檢人員早已盯上他，事實上，他感覺所有人都在盯著他。

Wade試著保持平靜，他捏緊了手裡的紙袋，用空著的左手想要把自己的面罩拉得更下來一點，直到他摸到了口罩才想起自己這麼不舒服的原因──他穿著便服。

Wade確信這不是個好主意，後悔起自己不該就這麼出門，但他太急於見Peter了，只因為他的丈夫在上班期間偷偷傳訊息給他，跟他抱怨自己陷在開會裡，連午餐都沒得吃，所以Wade二話不說就在家裡煮好了飯，用盒子裝好午餐便衝了出門。

而這就是他為什麼站在這裡的原因，他看著很可疑，在大熱天穿著厚重的連身帽，頭上有一頂帽沿被壓得很低的棒球帽，然後還戴著墨鏡跟口罩，Wade以為這可以很好的掩蓋自己，但他還是覺得太過暴露，尤其當他發現每個要進去Parker工業的人都會投給他一個可疑又困惑的眼神，然後想盡辦法保持最遠的距離然後繞過他進入大樓時，那個噁心的感覺就更加明顯了。

Wade嚥下了喉嚨裡面不舒服的硬塊，腦子裡不斷說服自己得趕快踏進去。

_移動你該死的腳_ ，Wade對自己說， _Peter的午餐已經遲到太久了。_

想起Peter對他而言是個好事，至少他在兩個深呼吸後真的踏入了Parker工業，自動門打開時吹出的冷風給Wade做了一點有效降溫，舒適的冷氣迎面拍在他的身上，Wade冷靜了不少，直到他發現入口六名安檢人員看著很陌生時，那個不舒服的感覺才又回來。

Fuck。

Wade低聲咕噥著，他在Parker工業有個認識的安檢員，偶爾Wade來公司找Peter時都能快速通過，但顯然今天他不在，不確定究竟是被開除還是剛好放假了，Wade逼不得以只能掏出Peter給自己的通行卡，拖著步伐到一個安檢門等待通過。

大概五分鐘過後，終於輪到Wade了，那名安檢員皺著眉，肩膀緊張得拱起。

「通行證，謝謝。」安檢員抬高頭，看著眼前這名身材健碩又穿著可疑的男子，聲音聽起來介於不安與害怕之間。「以及手上的東西放在桌上，我們有義務檢查裡面是否有危險物品。」

Wade沒說話，只是點了點頭，快速將紙袋跟通行證放在了對方的桌上，安檢員在Wade放東西的時候跳了起來，表現得像是害怕Wade會捅他一刀一樣。

但當安檢員發現紙袋裡面只是兩個餐盒，一盒裝著番茄通心粉一盒裝著蔬菜跟炒雞蛋，他鬆了一口氣，還以為自己會在紙袋裡面發現正在倒數的炸彈。

「好了嗎？」Wade此時開口了，聲音壓得很低，口罩使他的語氣聽起來更模糊不清，安檢員試圖在裡面尋找一點危險的氣息──不能怪他總是覺得Wade會做出什麼事情來，畢竟Wade實在看起來太可疑了。

「是，當然，裡面很安全。」安檢員馬上就把紙袋交還回去，他伸手刷起了通行證上的條碼。

「歡迎，Mr……Parker？」

Wade點點頭，沒有任何一點猶豫。

Peter作為企業公眾人物，結婚的訊息是完全透明的，但他們並不想讓Wade Wilson這個人人知道帶有Deadpool色彩的名字被大眾知道──尤其在結婚的一年後，他們各自的蒙面身分象徵性的公開交往了，Peter不想讓世人猜疑為什麼Wade可以同時跟丈夫Parker在一起又很高調的跟Spider-Man談戀愛，不，謝了，Peter對自己給自己戴綠帽沒興趣。

於是對在關注Parker工業的人而言，Parker工業的總裁有一個同性丈夫，剛步入眾人眼光時就冠著Parker的姓氏，網路上的個人資訊少的可憐，甚至連一張照片都令人不敢置信的找不到──畢竟沒人知道Wade到底在消除他網路上的訊息上花了時間跟金錢，連Peter都不清楚。

總而言之，婚後Wade一直都是用著Wade Parker這個名字來過他脫下面罩後私人生活，Parker工業裡面的員工都知道這號人物，但卻很少人真的看過Wade到底長什麼樣，安檢員瞪大了眼睛，正要詢問他是不是他以為的那個人時，突然跑出來的人打斷了他。

「Wade！」Peter大聲呼喊著，安檢員與Wade同時轉過頭，看著這個公司裡面的CEO穿著一身西裝，外頭搭了件白袍，褲腳一高一低的捲在了腳踝上，而腳上還穿著拖鞋，像風一般衝了過來。

「Mr. Parker！」

「Peter！」

安檢門前的兩個人同時出聲，安檢員驚訝地發現剛剛還很木訥的男人突然像活了過來似的，連聲音都高了兩個調。

但Wade完全不在乎安檢員的看法，他只關注Peter，當他等到Peter停在面前的時候，用開玩笑的嫌棄口吻說：「你穿這什麼鬼東西？你看起來像個時尚災難。」

「閉嘴，你才沒資格說我。」Peter反駁他，但語氣完全不生氣，他伸手摘掉了對方臉上的墨鏡掛在了自己的白袍口袋上，還替Wade抹掉了一小把汗，「你怎麼來了？還包成這樣？」

「我給你送午餐。」Wade說，看見Peter因為這句話而臉亮了起來，臉上露出一個大大的笑容。

「真的？」Peter開心地說，「那你怎麼不告訴我？這樣我就能來接你了。」

「驚喜，我猜？」Wade聳了聳肩，「如果我告訴你我要給你帶飯，你大概會選擇你的午餐，然後我就不能拒絕你，你就會得到你的披薩或者熱狗──」

「聽起來很棒。」Peter傻笑。

「不行，你前兩天才告訴我你訂了披薩當午餐吃，你不能總是得到這些垃圾食品。」

「那你帶了什麼？我希望是麥當勞。」

Peter邊說邊動手打開了紙袋，當看完裡頭的東西後，臉上的笑容又更大了。  
「你特地做的？多貼心阿。」

「什麼意思？你不會現在才發現吧？」Wade假裝不滿的提高聲調，「我們交往之前我給你帶了多少食物，你怎麼現在才覺得我很貼心？」

「首先，我早就知道了好嗎？別抱怨。」Peter嘲笑，隨後朝他調皮眨了眨眼，「其次，或許我就是因為知道你願意很貼心的做頓飯給我我才答應跟你交往的。」

「那你早該提醒我該去報名廚藝班了，」Wade說，丟給他一個不滿的眼神，「這樣或許我還可以少暗戀幾年。」

「Hey，說了別抱怨！」Peter大聲笑起來，伸手拍了拍他的手臂，「走吧，讓我帶你去我的辦公室，這樣我還可以在下一場會議開始前吃頓飯。」

Peter說完，便想想拉上Wade離開，可馬上便被安檢員攔了下來。

「等等！我們檢查還沒做完，至少還得看他身上有沒有帶武器……」安檢員伸出手阻擋，有些緊張地說。

「不用檢查了，他看起來像要檢查的樣子嗎？」Peter打斷他，隨手搭了Wade的肩膀示意了一下，但安檢員沒接下這句話，只是沉默著看了Wade一眼，Peter尷尬地咳了一聲。  
「……我是說，不用檢查，他很安全，記住他的樣子下次來的時候直接讓他過去就對了。」

安檢員面對上司的命令只能點頭答應，隨後Peter便將紙袋跟通行證塞給Wade，然後抓著他往員工電梯的方向走。

「認真的？我穿成這樣你覺得安全？我看起來跟一個自殺炸彈客沒兩樣。」

Wade嘲笑他，Peter只是把他推進去了剛停下來的電梯裡面，在按下頂層的按鈕後轉頭說：  
「Yeah，不用擔心，我們公司裡面有超級英雄當保鑣，你這點恐怖份子的打扮不算什麼大事。」

「喔？你的保鑣是那個我認識的穿著紅藍緊身衣的好屁股先生嗎？」Wade朝他眨眨眼，「那我的確很放心，他看起來很棒，尤其是身材的部分。」

「不會吧，你是在你的法定丈夫面前說別人有個好屁股？」Peter假裝驚訝，伸手抱住了Wade的肩膀，微微瞇起眼故意用低落的聲音打趣道：「Mr. Wilson，你開始讓我感到有點忌妒了，我不知道哪個讓我更沮喪，是你說別人身材好還是我對你來說沒吸引力這件事情？」

「講老實話，你穿成這樣很難說有什麼吸引力。」Wade有些苛薄地說，但與話相反的是他往前站了一步的動作，他們的胸口緊貼，Wade伸出一隻手捏住了Peter的下巴，故意用低沉的聲音說：「而且我希望你尊重一點，你得叫我Mr. Parker。」

Peter得咬住下唇才不至於大聲笑出來，他們望著彼此，無法不去看見對方眼裡的嬉戲，Wade拉開了口罩，低下頭想親吻他時，電梯門打開的聲音嚇著了他們。

他們迅速地分開來，兩個人都有些欲蓋彌彰各自貼在電梯的兩邊角落，假裝剛剛差點在員工電梯裡面親起來的人不是他們。

「……啊哈，我想，下午天氣真好？」

Peter有些緊張的笑了，畢竟身為這間公司大部分人的頂頭上司他可不能隨便在員工面前跟自己的丈夫公眾調情，Peter的臉紅了，有些羞恥的看著那名剛走進來一起搭電梯的員工。

謝天謝地的是，那名員工正好低著頭滑手機，他在聽見Peter的話時抬起頭來，臉上對這句不著邊際的話表達了充分的困惑，但他還是保持禮貌地對著Peter點頭，開口問好，在Peter問候回去後轉回身面對電梯門，顯然沒有對Peter和Wade的行為有任何的反應。

Peter鬆了口氣，才轉過頭去看Wade，Wade此時已經將口罩拉了回去，Peter悄悄移動到了他的身邊。

Wade對突然過來貼著他的身體沒有意見，他撇過頭看著Peter，然後悄聲在Peter的耳朵說：  
「回應你一開始的話，我覺得更讓人沮喪的是你轉移注意的說話方式。」

Peter伸手敲了他的肩膀一拳，Wade從嘴巴裡面發出一個嘶聲，但彼此都笑了。

接著他們小聲地在電梯裡面聊著天，直到人員漸漸多了起來，Wade才閉上了嘴，他們被擠在電梯的角落裡面，電梯不斷的上升、停下，打開又闔上。

Peter開始覺得有些擁擠，然後才想起自己每次搭電梯的時候都會抱怨自己沒有一個直達辦公室的電梯，或者是說，他希望自己可以每天直接盪到頂層，不過是他得先想個理由說服除了Anna以外的同事他是如何不搭電梯就到辦公室的。

他感覺自己就像罐頭裡面的沙丁魚，腦袋裡面同時出現了對應的畫面逗笑了自己，正當Peter撇過頭想跟Wade分享這個畫面，他愣住了。

Wade想尖叫。想大吼。

就在人群開始聚集在這座電梯的時候，Wade感覺到了這些衝動。

Wade以為自己早就習慣這種事情了，但顯然曝光在他伴侶的公司還是讓他感到不適，他重新壓低了帽沿，努力讓自己的動作自然又隨意，擁擠的電梯裡面沒有人因為他的動作而有過多表示。

_或許有。_ Wade腦裡的聲音突然開始說話了，它告訴他其他人只是提前把視線移開了，他們都發現他正試著把自己的臉壓進陰影下，他們沒有發表任何話只是因為他們的上司就在旁邊，但他們鐵定都在盯著他看。

那個聲音討人厭的一直在告訴他這些事情，Wade深吸了一口氣，下巴繃緊著，然後開始偷偷的移動。

他的雙腳在每停靠一層時悄悄挪動，他慢慢的將原本面對出口的身體轉向一邊，他慶幸他在角落的位置，只要稍微轉過身就可以面向牆壁，杜絕那些戲謔的眼神。

他明白面對牆壁只會讓他看起來既可疑又可悲，大腦一邊叫囂著讓他像往常一樣利用憤怒或是浮誇的行為防衛自己，但另一邊，它叫他想想Peter，想想要是他在電梯裡面像個瘋子一樣大吼趕走所有人，只會讓Peter感到難堪。

_然後Peter會開始後悔。_ Wade定格了，那些想法終於找到一個最直接的方式擊敗了他，讓妄想與恐懼鑽入他的腦袋與胸腔。

聲音說得對。Wade想，如果他開始大吼，其他人會害怕他，會開始逃離，人們會知道Peter選擇了一個瘋子作為伴侶，開始討論Peter，把他丟在輿論下，然後Peter會開始被騷擾質疑，或許他會開始後悔跟自己在一起，會開始怨恨自己會為什麼不能表現得正常一些──

不，Peter不會那樣做的。Wade努力告訴自己，但來不及了，這些侵入性想法正在說服自己相信Peter會開始討厭他，他承擔不起這些可能性。

他感覺有什麼東西掐住了他的喉嚨，焦慮像潮水一般襲向了他，他正在被淹沒，那些幻想中的窸窣碎語開始如拍碎在岩上的浪，在他的腦海裡轟鳴，震耳欲聾。

Peter的手指悄然貼在了他的手臂上，Wade的注意短暫脫離了，他轉過頭，看見了Peter盯著他的眼神充滿了擔憂。

Peter一定發現了他的反常。Wade意識到。

Wade的嘴唇蠕動了幾下，他本來想說些什麼， 但電梯打開打斷了他的話，隨著層數漸高，一大批人出去了，剛進來的人只剩寥寥幾位。

電梯不再那麼擁擠本該讓Wade感到放心一點的，他本來想說自己沒事好讓Peter放心，但他發誓剛剛進來的那批人都往這邊看了一眼，Wade咬住了嘴裡的肉，把要脫出口的話嚥了回去。

他很焦慮，內心感到無助。

_冷靜點，或許他們注意到這裡只是因為Peter──他們的上司正摸著另一個人，或許他們只是好奇，或許只是習慣環顧四周。_ Wade用力閉上了眼想說服自己相信這個，他的呼吸開始急促起來，肚子裡令人恐懼的噁心感正在擴大，而腦袋裡的煩人聲音只是朝他尖叫。

_或者承認他們只是注意到一個面對著牆、穿著詭異的怪胎，他們看見你了Wade，或許他們的內心正在嘲笑你──_

但那些聲音突然靜止了，Peter伸手抱住了他，Wade僵硬著身體，嚇著了。

「沒事的。」Wade聽見Peter小聲在他的耳邊說，他才反應過來Peter只是想保護他，他的心幾乎因此融化了，那些聲音還在持續，但變小了，Wade回抱時感到了安全。

但那只持續了一下下，Wade聽見了別人的驚呼聲，他退縮了，但Peter又一次吸引了他的注意，這次他將讓Wade的頭靠在自己的肩膀上，完全擋住了他的臉跟別人的視線。

「Hey，寶貝，別去注意其他人，專心在我身上就好。」Peter用著不大不小的聲音說，他沒有刻意壓低聲音，以至於整個電梯的員工都聽得到他們的老闆在跟他的伴侶調情。

Wade不難注意到Peter語氣裡面的尷尬跟害羞，但聲音很堅定，而且柔軟。Wade立刻就知道Peter是故意說這些的，畢竟他才是兩個人裡面常常用愛稱呼喚對方的那個人，Peter不管是在私底下還是公開場合都很少這麼做，但他卻在此時此刻，在自己的所有員工面前叫他寶貝。

終於，恐慌消失了，Wade把自己的臉埋深了一點，讓Peter溫暖的手臂包裹住他。

Peter注意到了，但他只是繼續說，把所有人的注意力都轉移到了自己身上，而不是那個更明顯的高個子。

「……我知道我們結婚了，但如果你愛上了某一個你看到的員工，我發誓我會忌妒的，然後我就不得不成為一個跟員工吃醋的壞上司，聽起來很糟糕對吧？」Peter故意大聲說，「我不想濫用權力把我忌妒的好員工開除，所以在所有人離開前，你只能待在我肩膀上了。」

Peter對自己不可理喻的發言尷尬地起了滿身雞皮疙瘩，但成效很棒，當電梯停下時，所有人通通散了，Peter甚至看見一名他依稀記得在更高樓層工作的員工跟著溜了出去。

電梯最終只剩下了他們兩個人。

「……認真的？跟你的員工暗示如果他們不趕快離開你就會開除他們？」Wade發出了有趣的聲音，「老天，Peter，你是個可怕的上司。」

「我能怎麼辦？我總不能無緣無故叫他們都離開吧？」Peter無奈地說，聽見了Wade發出了笑聲，翻了個白眼，「好吧，反正我也不是真的要開除誰，電梯沒人了，你要繼續嘲笑我還是多抱一會？」

Wade的回應只是收緊了手臂，在他的肩膀裡竊笑，Peter只是拍了拍Wade的背，輕晃著身體，像Wade是個孩子般安撫著。

Wade過了好一會才退開，臉色還是有些蒼白，但帶著笑容。

「……Hey，我們要討論這件事情嗎？」Peter用帶著商量的語氣問，他邊說邊伸出手他摘掉了Wade的帽子跟口罩，摸了摸他有些汗濕的臉，「你不想也沒關係，你只需要知道你在我這裡不用害怕，你很安全。」

「我知道我很安全，你才說過這裡有個好屁股保鑣。」

Wade試著想要開玩笑，但Peter注意到他語氣裡面的僵硬，使這句笑話乍聽下來有些可憐，Peter刻意不提醒，只是就著Wade的玩笑翻了一個白眼。

「你就不能不提起屁股了嗎？我們這個對話明明進行過一次了。」

「不行。」Wade回應得很快，慢慢找回了自己平時的狀態，他伸手捏了捏Peter的屁股。「而且我提起來只是因為你還欠我一個吻，我只是想提醒你。」

「行吧。」Peter說，快速的在Wade的臉頰上印了個純潔的吻，Wade發出了一個充滿失望的聲音。

「就這樣？你是小孩子嗎？我本來期待一個舌吻，親一親或許還能夠來一點火辣的電梯性──」

「別抱怨了。」Peter小力的捏了捏他的手臂及時打斷了他的話，臉上因為那些話紅了。  
「我還在公司裡面，等等有會要開，而且電梯裡面都有錄影，所以知足一點，遠離那些黃色畫面。」

「我努力。因為那聽起來其實蠻不錯的……」Wade佯裝可惜道。

「你最好真的努力忘記那件事情。」Peter瞪了他一眼，但內心其實明白Wade並不是真的有那些想法，尤其是在剛脫離恐慌後，講些不著邊際的話似乎有助於讓Wade振作起來。

一想到剛剛Wade的表現就讓Peter感到心痛，Peter再次伸手摸了摸他的臉，語氣認真地說：「我知道你不想多談論這些，如果不說能讓你好受一點，那就別說。但如果還有下次，記住你還有我，你不用一個人承擔這些。」

Wade沉默了，Peter看見他藍色的眼睛微微閃了閃，隨後露出一個有些脆弱的笑容。

「我可以談這件事。」過了一會他說，Peter給他一個鼓勵的微笑。

「事實上。」Wade深呼吸，「我有幽閉恐懼症，待在電梯裡面我快嚇死了，我剛進來腿就在抖，你沒發現嗎？」

Peter愣了一下，隨後笑起來，「別說謊，你才沒有幽閉恐懼。」

「但我真的有。」Wade說，又補了一句。「大概一分鐘前有了。」

Peter沒再反駁，他翻了一個明顯的白眼，「行，就算是幽閉恐懼症，你也可以依靠我，懂了嗎？」

Wade點點頭，刻意發出一個笑聲想要假裝一切安好，但Peter充滿擔心的眼神擊敗他，Wade縮了縮肩膀，嘆了一口氣便將自己的偽裝丟了。

畢竟，Peter愛他，從來都不介意看到Wade軟弱的一面。

「……抱歉，讓你在你的員工面前丟臉。」Wade喃喃道，「你知道我沒戴面罩，我太害怕別人盯著我看了，我覺得每個人都在嘲笑我──」

「我知道你怎麼想，Wade，你不用重新回想這些只為了告訴我。」Peter打斷他，他抬起頭來，抓著Wade的下巴親了一口，「你也沒讓我丟臉，我自願的，而且我們結婚了，誰都不能阻止我和我的老公在電梯裡面曬恩愛。」

「但你的公司形象怎麼辦？」

「我都穿成這樣了，我有什麼形象？」Peter打趣自己，Wade因為這句話被逗樂了。

「你說得對。」Wade點頭附和，Peter只能好氣又好笑的輕拍了他一下，雙手重新張開，將他帶回一個溫暖的懷抱裡。

Peter一直輕聲在Wade耳邊安撫他，告訴他自己有多麼愛他，讓Wade不用擔心害怕別人的眼光，他們就這麼抱著彼此，直到他們聽見一聲輕咳，才發現電梯不知何時終於到達辦公室了。

「很高興看到你們結婚後感情還那麼好。」Anna說，他們連忙分開，看見Anna正站在電梯口，抱著雙臂，好像一直在等他們上來一樣。  
「但或許你們該解釋一下為什麼公司群組裡面都是關於你們的閒聊。」

「嗯……這是壞事嗎？」Peter有些不確定地問。

「不。」Anna異常冷漠地說，「但我的手機大概響了五分鐘，群組一堆人在談論你們，很高興能知道這間公司沒人在上班，只是在八卦他們的上司。」

Peter試圖透過尷尬的笑容迴避問題，但Anna只是盯著他就讓Peter感受到壓力，他知道小個子女人仍然在等待答案，可Peter不想直接把Wade對人群的恐慌講出來，突然，一個念頭閃過了他的腦海。

「好吧，是這樣。」Peter有些緩慢地開口了，Wade的呼吸突然深了，Peter注意到了，於是他伸出手安撫的摸了摸Wade的手臂，在Anna注意到前朝Wade笑了笑。

「我正在安慰Wade，」Peter朝Anna說，「因為他有幽閉恐懼症。」

Anna臉上的困惑持續了兩秒，但很快她就接受了，她聳了聳肩。

「好吧，這是個好理由。」Anna說，她對Wade理解的點了點頭，然後朝Peter說：「你們去忙吧，記得一小時後開會，Peter。」

「好的女士，是的女士。」Peter近乎討好的快速回應。

Anna對他如此賣乖的行為只是翻了個白眼便離開了，Wade在Anna走得夠遠時才接近Peter。

「你知道我沒有幽閉恐懼。」Wade靠在Peter耳邊說，有些被逗樂了。

而Peter只是看了他一眼，彎起眼睛露出一個微笑，故意學他說：「你幾分鐘前有了。」

Wade笑開了。

-FIN


End file.
